More Like Giddiness And Happiness
by Peleinferno
Summary: It was just a little get together for some rest and relaxation...at least, that was their cover. Luckily for them, it became so much more.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. Although if I owned the WWE...well, let's just say there'd be some major changes going on there. But I'm not making any money off of this so DON'T SUE!

A/N: Dedicated to my dear wrestling buddies DecimateTheStars and KaraAlissa. You guys rock! This is my first story, so I hope you all enjoy it. Please read and review, but no flames...please? (gives out virtual cookies to those who don't flame)

* * *

Nicole and Scilla stood backstage, but they weren't_ just_ standing. No, they were posing and by posing, I mean, Nicole was trying to balance a pencil while naming all 50 states in alphabetical order. Scilla was being much more productive; she was bobbing her head to a song blasting out of her iPod and attempting to draw with her left hand.

"Ok, guess what it is," said Scilla, pausing the music and holding up the paper.

"Cheese sticks," replied Nicole, not even looking at it.

Scilla glared and knocked the pencil off her nose. Nicole glared back and started singing, "You know you want me. You can't take your eyes away from me. I'm the hottest thing since sliced bread. And when the boys see me, they turn red."

Scilla covered her ears, hoping to muffle Nicole's purposefully nasally voice. Abruptly, the torturous noise stopped. Nicole was pulling out her own iPod. Scilla glanced at the TV screen where Nicole was subtly staring. Smackdown's resident tag team champions were stumbling up the ramp. She looked at Nicole, who was pretending to be engrossed in whatever song she was listening to.

"Hey Nicole!" panted The Miz.

Nicole stared determinedly at the crappy drawing Scilla was still holding.

"Nicole?" He came up and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Oh hey Mike. Sorry, I couldn't hear you. Great job out there," smiled Nicole.

Now she might've seemed nonchalant, but Scilla knew better and knew Nicole was totally lusting after the wrestler, but honestly, who could blame her?

"So how are things going?" asked Mike.

"Fine. Just trying to keep up on everyone's make up schedule. It's amazing how many people NEED their make up done a certain way. I love it though. It's fun and I get to meet a ton of new people. I've met a lot of great guys," babbled Nicole.

"Oh." Apparently only Scilla could detect the hint of disappointment in his voice.

"So are you guys going to come to our room after the show for some drinks and relaxation?" interrupted Scilla, ignoring Nicole's horrified gaze.

"Sure! What room are you guys in?"

"312."

"Ok. See you then," and with that, he sauntered off.

Nicole rounded on the Puerto Rican, "What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed.

"Just inviting some friends over for drinks," Scilla replied innocently.

"Oh you will regret this," muttered Nicole. She went on mumbling about what to wear.

"What?" smirked Scilla, feigning innocence.

"Watch yourself, woman," she growled and turned back to the screen displaying the show.

"And what the hell was that all about? Putting on your iPod, I mean?" asked Scilla.

"I have other things to do than watch him wrestle. I refuse to let him know I ogle him while he's on TV."

"So you just-"

"Yup."

"So you wouldn't seem-"

"Yes."

"Just so he-"

"Yeah."

"Wow. You fail."

"Thanks," smiled Nicole charmingly "But I'm still getting you back for that stunt."

The show was drawing to a close, so a commercial break was scheduled. The headliners were getting ready to go.

First out was Adam Copeland aka Edge. He smiled at the two and continued on his way.

Next, was who Nicole had been waiting for. Oscar Gutierrez aka Rey Mysterio.

"Hey Oscar!"

He turned to Nicole, hearing her voice. "Drinks in our room tonight. A little R and R after the show. You up for it?" called Nicole.

He grinned, "Sure what room?"

"312."

"I'll see you later," and the world's Biggest Little Man walked away.

"I hate you."

Nicole cackled gleefully. "Revenge has never tasted so sweet."

The two friends left to get the room and themselves ready for the night. On the way out, they also invited, Shannon Moore, Brian Kendrick and Paul London, Cherry, Michelle McCool (who would bring Mark aka the Undertaker), Dave Batista, John Morrison, CM Punk, Eve, Matt Hardy, Curt Hawkins, and Zack Ryder.

On the way back to their hotel, they stopped off to pick up some snacks and drinks. Nicole went a little crazy and attempted to load up the shopping cart with alcohol, but luckily Scilla managed to take most of it away. Nicole proceeded to glare until Scilla said she would let the Hispanic raid her closet to find something to wear. Nicole grinned and pranced off to the next aisle.

They arrived at their hotel and Scilla claimed the shower first. Nicole brought out all their food and began mixing ingredients together for dip and other food. She got the drinks together. The beers would stay in a bucket of ice as would the Pepsi and she set out ingredients for margaritas and such. She'd just have Scilla mix everything. So she was lazy, so what?

The Puerto Rican seemed to be done with her shower as the water stopped running. She stepped out wearing light blue jeans and a dark purple tank top.

"You look nice," Nicole commented.

"Thank you."

"Any particular reason why?"

"Shut up," she glared.

Nicole cackled and ran to the shower. Scilla mixed some drinks and set them out in some glasses.

Nicole chose that moment to walk back into the room wearing dark blue jeans and a wine red camisole that laced up like a corset in the back.

"Dressed to impress?" Scilla asked.

"You know it," she replied blushing. She went and turned on their iPod stereo, putting Scilla's iPod in. The music began playing. Scilla began sketching new costumes for some of the divas. Nicole took out her laptop and checked her e-mail.

After about ten minutes of doing basically nothing, a knock came, waking them out of their stupor.

"I got it!" yelled Nicole, racing to the door. She flung it open to reveal Zack and Curt with Eve walking towards the room.

"Bonjour y'all!" Nicole cried. "Welcome to la casa de Scilla y yo!"

"Actually it's our hotel room," corrected Scilla.

Nicole waved off her comment and ushered the three inside.

"Ooo! Fruit and vegetable platters! You guys rock!" said Eve, shuffling to the table.

"So I guess all we need is broccoli and some apples and we're in with the 'in crowd?'" muttered Scilla.

"I bet we could make the cheerleading squad if we brought peas and strawberries," retorted Nicole in a high-pitched valley-girl voice, smiling.

Scilla turned to the two men who were still standing there, "We've got pizza on the way."

"And Chinese," added Nicole.

"Cool," they chimed. And that was that.

For the next twenty minutes, various stars poured into the room. Oscar showed up about ten minutes after the Edgeheads. Mr. Mizanin had yet to show, which was honestly making Nicole extremely depressed. It got to be a bit better, when Phil arrived with his new girlfriend Trina. It was refreshing to see how completely devoted they were to each other.

Things were starting to look up when the food arrived. It got even better when a knock came five minutes later. Scilla pranced to the door and opened it.

"Nicole!" she yelled.

"What?" she called back from talking to Brian Kendrick and Paul London.

"Your boy toy's here!"

"What?" she repeated walking over. She froze when she saw who was at the door.

"Hey Nicole," he grinned.

"H-Hey Mike," she stuttered. She quickly regained her composure. "Come on in. Food's over there," she informed him. As he left to where she indicated, Nicole whirled on Scilla.

"You are purely evil," she said through narrowed eyes.

"I try."

"Nicole!" yelled Eve. "Come here!"

Nicole walked towards her. "What do you want?"

Eve ignored her, "Hey Mike!"

Mike wandered over.

"Ok Eve, what's going on?" asked Nicole, getting frustrated.

"Oh would you look at that," Eve started, feigning surprise and pointing above their heads. "Mistletoe! I guess that means you guys have to kiss."

"B-But it's not even Christmas time!" cried Nicole.

"Rules are rules," smiled Eve.

Nicole sighed. "Are you game?" she calmly asked, hiding her pounding heart and sweaty palms.

"I-I…Sure," stuttered Mike, blushing.

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, she tugged him down to her height and crushed her lips to his.

_Oh wow_, she thought wildly. _This is much better than I expected…Lord, he is GOOD!_

The catcalls broke through the passionate haze clouding their mind and the lip locked couple broke apart, grinning and yet again, blushing. Nicole bent towards Mike and began whispering in his ear. To most, it looked like sweet nothings being whispered, but in reality, they were plotting.

"Ok Scilla, come here," commanded Nicole.

Scilla strode forward, expecting the Mexican to thank her for a dream come true. Instead, Nicole grabbed her as Mike grabbed Oscar and pushed him forward.

"Now look who's under the mistletoe," said a satisfied Nicole.

No protests were made due to the fact that Oscar had already pulled Scilla close to him and closed the distance between their mouths. If Nicole thought her kiss with the "chick magnet" was passionate, it was nothing compared to the fire Oscar and Scilla were creating between them. And as much as Nicole loved Scilla, she did NOT need to hear the little moan that escaped her throat.

"Ok you two. Break it up," she interfered, pulling them apart.

The couple broke apart, breathing harshly and eyes glassy.

"I swear, you guys keep going like that and we'd be giving out a free late night HBO special," chirped Nicole.

Oscar and Scilla ignored her and wordlessly went outside, presumably to talk about their newfound relationship.

"Well now that that's under control," Nicole turned around. "Oh no!"

It seems many others were affected by the two passionate displays. Trina and Phil didn't seem to want to let go of each other any time soon and Michelle and Mark, well they were well on their way to creating a little Taker. Various other superstars were calling their partners. She wandered around trying to get a little order restored.

"So, uh, what panties are you wearing right now?" Nicole gasped and hit Shannon upside the head.

"Pervert!" she scolded. "I-Is that Kara?!"

Shannon nodded sheepishly as Nicole swiped his cell phone away, "Kara, you better not answer that question while he is still inside MY hotel room!"

A giggle answered her, "He IS my boyfriend, I should be allowed to tell him I'm wearing those lacy-"

"HOLD UP! No more please!"

"Oh, but it's so much fun to torture you."

"You're such a great friend, really," Nicole started sarcastically. "But since you're in such a sharing mood, lemme tell you about what the Chick Magnet can do with his tongue-"

"No no!" Kara interrupted. "I'm sorry! Just stop!"

Nicole cackled, "Now you know how I feel."

"I feel sick," replied Kara. "Put my reject back on."

Nicole handed the phone to Shannon and was about to go on a rant on how everybody was acting hormone driven teenagers, when a pair of arms wrapped around her waist.

Nicole turned around abruptly. "Did I say you could do that?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

The former Real World contestant looked at her with shocked, wide eyes.

"Just kidding," she smiled, putting her own arms around his waist. "As if I could resist you," she teased.

He gave her a squeeze. "Does this mean I get an unlimited amount of cookies?"

The baking lover gave him a look. "No, but I WILL stop charging you."

"Good enough," he said.

She looked around the room. "Ok you sex-crazed maniacs, it's time to go."

The superstars groaned, but began filing out. As Shannon walked by, she plucked the cell phone from his hand. "Bye Kara."

"So back to what happened. Naughty girl. How was it?"

"Better than you'll ever get."

"Doubt it. Shannon's tongue can-"

"Conversation OVER. Call you tomorrow."

"Bye Mrs. Miz."

Nicole handed the phone back to Shannon, rolling her eyes. "Don't stay up too late ahem talking to that one."

She yelled to Michelle, "Use protection." Basically she was harassing the superstars as they left. But it amused her to no end so it was all good.

She went outside on the balcony to clear Oscar out. The man needed to rest for the next house show and they had an early flight the next day. Scilla walked him out and went to bed.

"So Mr. Mizanin shall I see you tomorrow?"

"You bet," he smiled. He bent down and the two shared a short sweet kiss.

"Mmm. Later."

"Night."

Nicole wandered back to the room where Scilla resided.

"Do you realize our dreams came true tonight?" stated the costume designer.

"Do you realize you're incredibly cheesy and cliché?"

A pillow was thrown. "Goodnight fedora lover."

"Goodnight you mask lover."

And the two girls went to bed, fedoras and masks dancing around in their head…okay, not really, but hey, how else should I end this tale? I guess you could say, "Rest and relaxation? More like giddiness and happiness."


End file.
